debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Square (Just Shapes and Beats)
Summary The Square is the main protagonist and playable avatar of Just Shapes and Beats, a bullet hell indie game developed by Berzerk Studio and released across multiple platforms in 2018. In a time of nothingness predating the creation of the universe, there existed a single innocent being and drifting projectiles moving to beats in the void. This innocent being was the Square, a being that felt love for life and sought to spark it. The Square sought the three shapes he'd use to form the Tree of Life, an artifact that would spawn the universe in all of its life and glory, along with friends to follow alongside the Square on its way. Then, it encountered a monster in the void. It paid it no mind and moved on. This monster would come to be known as Blixer, stealing the Tree of Life and using its power to recreate the world in a distorted form where he was king. And in that time, the Square would have to stop him. While moving to beats of course. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, 9-B when transformed. 4-C with the Tree of Life Name: The Square, Square, Blue Square, The Protagonist, The Player Origin: Just Shapes and Beats Gender: Unknown, likely genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Blue Square Attack Potency: Unknown (Has never actually fought), Wall level with beat drives (A single beat drive can create large structures, create Spring Worms, and large bridges, and can also smash rocks and numerous metal barricades, whereas the Square possesses 45 of them). Star level with the Tree of Life (The Tree of Life recreated numerous stars along with the original world) | Wall level (Literally tore apart Blixer's final form with its danmaku. Blixer's normal form is equal to over a hundred beat drives, and his final form absorbed a piece of the Tree of Life. A single piece of the Tree of Life contains hundreds of beat drives) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Relativistic (Regularly evades laser attacks) | Relativistic Combat Speed: Unknown | Relativistic (Tagged Blixer with its danmaku) Reaction Speed: FTL (It can react to and evade lasers) | FTL Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Wall level (Can tank hits from Blixer's final form and a piece of the Tree of Life. Tanked being launched by Blixer and a machine) | Wall level Stamina: Limitless Range: Tens of meters with Dashes (61.40196‬ m) | Tens of meters with Dashes, hundreds of meters with danmaku (289.13328‬ m) Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Godly. Created its physical form from nothing), Acrobatics (Can do flips), Invulnerability (With Dash), Motor-Skill Manipulation (Passively made Blixer's arm attack himself, effectively one-shotting him), Purification (Was going to purify a piece of the Tree of Life until Blixer stopped him), Time Manipulation and Death Manipulation (He regularly gets killed, then denies his own death to reset time), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Unaffected by going near lava), Corruption, Morality Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by attacks from the corrupted Tree of Life. The corrupted Tree of Life corrupted Cube and made them bipolar, bloodlusted, angry and apathetic, turning them against their allies, whereas they were unaffected by a punch from Blixer. A single punch from Blixer corrupted the ocean), Existence Erasure (Wasn't affected by Blixer corrupting the Tree of Life and using it to erase the world) and Soul Manipulation (Only takes physical damage from the ghost La Danse Macabre), In his Transformed State: Added Danmaku (Passive), Aura (In this state he has a spiky aura surrounding him), Invulnerability (None of Blixer's final form attacks could affect him), Resistance to Power Nullification and Regeneration Negation (Blixer's final form previously negated any attempts to deny death, rewind time or regenerate for the Square, but by reaching this state that became impossible) |-|Beat Drives=Added Purification (Beat drives can purify pieces of the Tree of Life and they passively purify whatever they touch), Creation (Beat drives can create structures and people), Technological Manipulation (Beat drives can alter technology for the benefit of their users), Plant Manipulation (Beat drives created a ton of mushrooms), Life Manipulation (Beat drives passively create life wherever they touch), Existence Erasure and Soul Manipulation (Any attack or person against the user is erased on touching a beat drive and this includes spiritual beings) |-|Tree of Life=Added Creation (The Tree of Life has reshaped and created the universe numerous times), Corruption, Morality Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (The corrupted Tree of Life corrupted Cube and made them bipolar, bloodlusted, angry and apathetic, turning them against their allies, whereas they were unaffected by a punch from Blixer. A single punch from Blixer corrupted the ocean), Purification (The beat drives can purify the pieces of the Tree of Life which can in turn purify the surrounding areas and their residents), Existence Erasure (The Tree of Life can naturally erase forces opposing the user when united. Blixer also used the Tree of Life to erase the original world), Time Slow (Shown here) Standard Equipment: Beat Drives, Tree of Life Intelligence: Genius (Assembled the Tree of Life so that it would create the universe, and also assembled Ship on his own. Defeated Blixer and managed to outmaneuver every single danmaku attack he's ever used) Weaknesses: n/a Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Dash: The main ability the Square uses in combat. This temporarily makes it invulnerable and lets it move through attacks without being damaged. *It's Not Over: Whenever the Square gets a game over, it simply denies its own death and rewinds time as far back as necessary. Key: Base | Transformed Note: The beat drives and Tree of Life typically act on their own via levitating and performing what the user would most likely want them to do. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4 Category:Just Shapes and Beats Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Acrobats Category:Purification Users Category:Time Users Category:Death Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Aura Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Creation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Plant Users Category:Life Users Category:Morality Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Morale Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Soul Users